


Corselet

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leather and lace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corselet

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this NSFW image.](http://www.dominatrixlingerie.com/images/11-157B.jpg)

Anna slides Ruby's jacket off her shoulders, then undoes each button of Ruby's blouse. Ruby's wearing a lacy black bra, it looks like, but when Anna's got a few more buttons undone it's obvious it's more like a corset.

"Corselet," Ruby says, because of course demons can read minds.

"Mm," Anna says, not really interested in the details of what it _is_ so much as those of what it _looks_ like. It _looks_ like solid black leather and gossamer black lace covering the creamy swell of Ruby's breasts. Anna unzips Ruby's jeans, and the corselet has garters. Anna skins Ruby's jeans off her hips, then snaps one of the garters like a rubber band, just to hear Ruby yelp. She's a demon; she can take a little pain.


End file.
